Request From denizen of the night
by UekiKosuke
Summary: The samurai Nanjiro passes away, his mother leaves him, all his friends live on with their own lives. How will Ryoma cope with this change? How will the 'Child of God' help Ryoma get over this? M for cutting.. and further chapters.Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**: This is a requested fic by **_denizen of the night_**... If someone else wrote it it probably would've been better T^T Sorry for spoiling your ideas =X... Anyways, the first chapter is probably going to be the most... boring/draggy chapter, because of all the drama, and... loss(?) but the next couple will be about Yukimura comforting Ryoma with his best effort ^^... There will be hints of Eiji/Oishi i think.. and if cutting or suicide attempts offends you please don't read this... XD;;

* * *

Chapter one ~

* * *

"Ryoma… your father… your father…" without even finishing the sentence just by the fact that, Rinko Ryoma's mother, broke into tears told Ryoma everything.

"I'm sorry, I tried the best I could, but it was already too late when he got here." The doctor's eyes didn't meet Ryoma's or Rinko's. In shame he walked out after bowing his head down low one last time. Ryoma watched his mother mourn over her husband's death, while he himself couldn't cry. His heart felt numb, not accepting the truth of a loved one's death.

'No way… he's not gone… When I get home he'll be there, looking at his porn like the perverted monk he is… there's no way he's gone… Samurai Nanjirou doesn't die this easily…' Ryoma tried to reassure himself.

"Oh Ryoma… What are we going to do…" Rinko had her face buried in her hands wailing, but Ryoma didn't show any sign of comfort since he himself could not feel anything at the moment. His heart was dull after all the other loss he went through.

"Kaa-san, let's go home…" Ryoma heaved his mother off the cold hospital floor and gently guided her home. The moment the two reached home, without saying a word to each other, they headed off to their separate rooms and locked the door.

Ryoma flopped down on his bed and thought about the only friends he had back when he was still a freshmen. Seeing that he was now a third year, everyone was graduated middle school and now was in High school. He took out his phone and sent out a message to his team-mates hoping for a little change of atmosphere.

'Do you have time today?' He sent out the message to Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Eiji Kikamaru, Kaido Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, Oishi Shuuichi, Kawamura Takeshi, and lastly Inui Sadaharu.

The first reply he got was from his 'best friend' Momo, short for Momoshiro. It read, 'Gomen Echizen, but I need to do my homework.' Knowing his best friend, Ryoma knew that Momo never got his homework done.

The next reply he got was from the tensai of the tennis team, Fuji Syusuke. It read, 'Sry Echizen, I'm helping out my kaa-san with something.' Fuji's reply seemed typical.

Waiting for another 3 hours, no other reply came. Ryoma huddled himself in his bed and finally broke down to tears grasping on what was happening around him. First, his father has left him, and next, his only friends have gone on with their lives. He could only hold up so much pain in one day. He slowly walked over to his bathroom holding a little cutter in one his right hand. Since his sweatband was always on his left hand, he thought this would be safest.

Digging the cutter in his left wrist, he cried out in pain. The red liquid flowing down Ryoma's arm made him forget about the internal pain he has gotten from his past events, and eventually started to cry, wailing, and threw tantrums like he did as a little kid.

Waking up on the cold bathroom floor filled with the stench of iron, Ryoma yawned but then winced with the pain that the cut was giving him.

"Kaa-san!" He called out hoping to get some breakfast before he went to school. When no reply came, he quickly washed the blood off the floor and his wrist, sprayed air freshener and went downstairs to his kitchen, where his mother was usually waiting for him with his favorite Japanese breakfast ready. When Rinko was nowhere to be found, he called out for her once again. "Kaa-san!" But this time, he called out even louder than he usually did. Once again, no reply came from the once cheerful lady.

There was only a note left on the kitchen table, which was written, 'I'm sorry my son, but I don't think I will be able to live a normal life with you, because without u even knowing, you resemble your father a lot… Anyways, I know you'll never forgive me for this… but please try to understand…' Ryoma clenched the note in his fist. He was experiencing a mix of feelings at the moment – hurt, betray, sadness… He headed off to the high school which all his friends were attending, wanting an explanation not answering his text message.

"Mou~ Fujiko so mean!" a familiar voice called out from the behind Ryoma.

"Sorry Eiji, but it's true." Another familiar voice replied chuckling at his child like friend. Ryoma's throat felt dry but he turned around expecting Eiji to pounce on him. But nothing happened.

"Oh, hello Echizen." The two of them greeted him stiffly, not even using the normal nickname made for him. Ochibi.

"Sempai…" Ryoma couldn't help but tear up, out of the loss.

"Sorry Echizen, but... We need to get to class." Uncomfortably shuffling the two of them walked around Ryoma who was standing there letting the tears drop. He clutched his wristband and hissed in pain.

'Why is everyone leaving me' Ryoma's legs failed him and dropped him on the sidewalk and he asked himself.

A pair of purple eyes witnessed this scene and the attachment he has felt from before came back, as his heart ached for his little prince. 'Why are you sad my prince…' he thought to himself hesitating on whether to approach him or not. His final decision, 'I'll watch over him for a couple more days.'

* * *

A/N: well.. Thats it for chapter one XD;; Please review and... sorry for the sudden end ^^... Please wait for the next chapter...

PS: sorry for the late updates on my other stories XD;;


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: xD Finally got around to updating this fic. I was too obsessed in reading other's fics these days, totally forgot about my own XD... Anyways, enjoy this failed short chapter~~ =D

-Ueki-

* * *

_A pair of purple eyes witnessed this scene and the attachment he has felt from before came back, as his heart ached for his little prince. 'Why are you sad my prince…' he thought to himself hesitating on whether to approach him or not. His final decision, 'I'll watch over him for a couple more days.'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2:

* * *

-Yukimura-  
From a far away, he saw a young boy who others called the 'prince of tennis' walking to the school gates which was not his. 'I wonder what he's doing here….' The purple haired prodigy wondered. But when he saw Fuji and Eiji walking towards him, and the prince gazing lifelessly at them, he thought 'oh… Maybe he's here to see the former Seigaku players…'. He decided to just let this pass by since this wasn't his business, until he saw Ryoma collapsing on the floor onto his knees. 'Why are you sad my prince…' he thought to himself hesitating on whether to approach him or not. His final decision, 'I'll watch over him for a couple more days.'

-Normal POV-  
Ryoma laid down under the shade of the tree which he always used to go to with his former best friend Momoshiro (also called Momo). Tears trickled down his cheeks as he recalled his memory once again, of all the good times, all in the past.

"Sanada, what are you doing this weekend?" Yukimura entered the park with his best friend Sanada beside him.

"Nothing. Probably some sword practice… but that's it I guess…" Sanada shrugged. Yukimura chuckled,

"Like always." He nodded and heard a thump. When Yukimura searched for his best friend who was walking next to him just seconds ago, he heard a growl from below.

"OOF!" a familiar voice huffed. "Get… off… me!" Yukimura's eyes widened as soon as he saw both his best friend and the prince on the ground both glaring at each other.

"Echizen." Yukimura greeted him with a slight nod. Ryoma didn't take his eyes off Sanada but gave a small nod.

"What's the deal with you just lying around?!" Sanada suddenly inturuped, his usual mask broken.

"What the hell do you mean?! It was YOU who wasn't looking where you were going!" Ryoma spazzed letting out all of his stressed feelings out. Yukimura slapped his forehead and shook his head side to side not beliving what was happening.

"You know how dangerous-" Sanada paused, "Hey… you didn't need to cry-" He looked up at Yukimura who looked equally confused as himself.

"What do you mean… I'm not crying-" Ryoma wiped the tears away and in an abrupt movement, he stood up. "Forget this." He said as he ran away to his house.

The two boys left behind remained speechless as Ryoma disappeared.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Crying just like that… not cool…' Ryoma thought to himself as he ran, not knowing where he was running. He just wanted to disappear from this world and follow his father.

After a while of running, Ryoma stopped panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked around, noticing that the place he ended up in seemed familiar. 'When have I been here before…' he scrunched his nose trying t think.

"Tou-san! I'm leaving!" called out yet another familiar voice. It was Momo. Ryoma couldn't help but smile slightly.

The moment Momo stepped out of his gate, he froze to see who was standing outside his gate, with marks of tear clear on his face.

"Momo sempai…" Ryoma started to walk forwards but Momo rushed straight past Ryoma.

"Sorry Echizen, I'm a bit busy at the moment… see ya some other time!" Momo dashed towards the park, where Ryoma just came from.

'Why does everyone do this… ' Ryoma asked himself, walking towards his own house. 'I… don't want to live anymore…' He made a decision that tonight was going to be the last night he would stay alive.

Entering his room, he searched around for the same cutter he used to pierce his wrist. Once he found it, he went off walked over to his bathroom, and proceeded on cutting himself, letting out a piercing scream. 'Goodbye…' he said to himself closing his eyes in the wonders of the brick of death, collapsing on the cold marble bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the length of this chapter and the awful cliffhanger~ ;) It just seemed like such an awesome place to end it XD

Review my story please~ :3

-Ueki-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm supposed to be studying for my exams;; but since studying doesn't come naturally for me... I must be doing something else =D  
Please enjoy this chapter~ and WOOOT Summer holidays HERE I COME! (meaning- MORE UPDATES!) - if anyone is looking forward to it... that is XD

_ Chapter 3-_

"Hello? Is Ryoma home?" Yukimura carefully squeaked the front gate open, and when he heard no reply from anyone, he let himself in. 'So this is where Ryoma lives…' he thought to himself as he explored the house finally stopping in front of Ryoma's room. He was about to knock on the door when a sudden scream leaked out the door. Yukimura burst the door open and found Ryoma lying on the floor in his own blood. "RYOMA!" He gasped, and rushed towards the unconscious boy. "RYOMAAA!"

* * *

_'mmhmm…'_ Ryoma stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His vision allowed him to see only white. _'So this is what heaven is like…'_ he smiled at the thought.

Ryoma blinked twice and looked at his surroundings more carefully. '_Hospital? Why am I at the hospital?'_ he thought to himself before noticing the excruciating pain his wrist was giving him. He hissed in pain and clutched his wrist.

"Ah, Ryoma, I don't think you should do that yet." Only then, did Ryoma realize he wasn't the only one in the room. Yukimura smiled. "I see you are awake now Ryoma."

"You… What are you doing here?" Ryoma demanded, shifting backwards to the headboard glaring at the other.

"I found you almost dead in your bathroom." Yukimura raised an eyebrow and observed Ryoma as he slowly relaxed and slumped down.

"Why didn't you just leave me…" he mumbled loud enough for Yukimura to hear. Yukimura was honestly shocked by this response, so he kept silent.

"I'd… better call the doctor…" he excused himself and left the hospital room leaving Ryoma silent.

As soon as Yukimura left the room, Ryoma began to unattached himself from all the needles and untied himself from the bandages that were covering his wrist. He got up and dressed himself as if nothing was wrong, and looked out the window. 'hm… the second floor…' he thought to himself looking for something he could use to climb down. Noticing the conveniently located tree next to the window, he jumped out and landed on one of the tree branches. 'I gotta get a new wrist band…' he thought to himself as swiftly jumped down from the tree.

"Doctor… I … I swear he was here before I left!" Yukimura's outer appearance looked calm, but his inner self was in complete chaos.

"This isn't a funny joke mister." The doctor yawned and left the room mumbling about sleeping. Yukimura searched for Ryoma in his hospital room, and checked the nurses if they saw him leaving, but couldn't find anything. That is until; he looked up to see the opened window.

"He couldn't have…" he assured himself, but was failing epically (I don't think that's a word… is it?) at doing so. "I'll just go search of him" he grabbed his bag and headed for the exit.

Meanwhile…

Ryoma ran. Ran without thinking. Without meaning. Without hope. 'I need to get away from here again… I must run… Run till I die…' he mentally wailed

"Otto… you should watch where you're going." Ryoma felt firm hands on his shoulder. When he wiped the tears out of his eyes, he saw Sanada looking at him with raised eyebrows. Ryoma quickly looked down at his shoes.

"Please let go…" Ryoma mumbled.

"That's not how you ask for a favor." But Sanada relaxed his hands on his shoulder letting them fall to his sides.

"Thank you." Ryoma sighed and just as he was about to run off, Sanada grabbed his wrist. Ryoma gasped, shuddering at the sudden release of pain. Once again, his legs failed him and dropped him on the rough cement floor.

"I don't think you're running away again. Yukimura called." Sanada explained rubbing his temples with his other hand. Sanada's grip on Ryoma's wrist tightened, as a hiss escaped from Ryoma's mouth. He glared up at the one causing him pain, but that glare was ignored because Sanada swiftly took his phone from his pocket and dialed his best friends' number.

Yukimura urgently picked up on the second ring. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah, I found him" Sanada looked down at Ryoma, whose eyes were filling with tears once again. "Pretty pathetic looking at the moment though." Sanada added looking at the younger boy scrawl.

Yukimura hissed from the other side of the line. "Could you just bring him to my house please?"

"Im already in front of your house."

_'At Yukimura's house?'_ Ryoma looked confused. But snapped out of it when he heard the gate smash open.

"I'll be leaving now Seii." Sanada nodded and headed off.

"Echizen…" Yukimura sighed. "Are you a frickin suicidal?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to live." Ryoma shot at him. Yukimra's eyes widened in shock. _'since when did the cocky arrogant brat _snap_?'_

"What made you like this…" Yukimura almost pleaded.

"It's none of your business." Ryoma mumbled again.

"Oh really..?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Well I saved you from actually successfully killing yourself so I think I do have something to do with things. Wouldn't you agree?" Ryoma said nothing, defeated.

"But first, I think you should come into my house. Don't you think it's getting a bit chilly out here?" He led the broken young boy into his house and when up to his room. "Wait here." He ordered the boy leaving his room. When he came back, he was holding a cup with dark liquid in it. Ryoma just stared at it. "It's hot chocolate, it will make you feel better." Yukimura handed him his cup, as Ryoma thankfully accepted.

"Okay fine…" Ryoma sipped his hot chocolate and he proceeded on telling him about the death of his father and his sempai's cold treatment towards him. Yukimura's eyes were closed, trying to picture everything and nodded his head once in a while to show that he was listening. When Ryoma was done with his tale, Yukimura got up from his chair and went over to the bed with Ryoma was sitting on.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened to you… But that really doesn't mean you should give up on life." Yukimura comforted Ryoma, patting his back. For the first time in a really long time, Ryoma felt warm, not physically, but mentally. He was actually calm. He allowed his tears to escape his eyes, and relaxed his head on the older boy's shoulders.

"thank you…" and just like that, he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I suppose this was pretty short actually... But either way~ Please review this chapter~ =P


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** This chapter came up faster than I expected O_O Of course, now that I'm on holiday *grin* FANFIC TIME! MWAHAHAHA!

*takes a deep breath*

ok, to tell you honestly, i haven't gotten my report card 'yet' and i have one more school day on Friday... and after that I take off for KOREA! But don't worry, no-one really likes me in Korea, so i'll probably just sit in front of the computer and start writing... unless i get a writers block, bt thats not the point O_O

XD

Enjoy please,,, seeing that I don't know when my next update will be ;)

* * *

Previously:

"_I'm sorry about everything that happened to you… But that really doesn't mean you should give up on life." Yukimura comforted Ryoma, patting his back. For the first time in a really long time, Ryoma felt warm, not physically, but mentally. He was actually calm. He allowed his tears to escape his eyes, and relaxed his head on the older boy's shoulders. _

"_thank you…" and just like that, he fell asleep._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**

"_Hello, Syuusuke residence, how may I help you?"_ A gentle voice picked up the phone in just 3 rings.

"May I please talk to Fuji Syuusuke please?" the voice on the other line however, was uncontrolled.

"_This is Fuji speaking,"_ Fuji blinked "_Who is this?"_

"Ahh Fuji, this is Yukimura." After a short pause, he added, "You haven't forgotten me have you?"

"_Of course not"_ Fuji blinked once again taken back by the hostility of the voice. "_Did I do something to piss you off?" _

"Not at all… I was just going to ask you something." Yukimura seemed to calm down a little after looking at the sleeping (?) Ryoma.

"_Okay…" _

"Why did you ignore Ryoma like that?" Yukimura asked straight-forwardly. Fuji slightly flinched. Usually, Fuji would be a tensai and would try to make others flinch, but due to the guilt… he couldn't help it.

"_That… That is none of your concern." _

"Oh is that right? Do you know how suicidal Ryoma became? Do you know how much he's suffering right now? I bet you don't." Yukimura spat with pure hatred.

"_My, my… He's gotten quite pathetic hasn't he?" _Fuji's change of attitude surprised Yukimura_. "That's why I don't talk to him anymore. He was fun to be with when he was strong, but now that he's whiney and shit, I don't feel the need of staying by his side anymore. If this is all you wanted to know, bye."_

Even after Fuji hung up the phone still remained in Yukimura's hand.

"So… that's what it was about…" Yukimura dropped the phone and turned to look at Ryoma in tears again.

"You were listening?" Ryoma nodded. "Since when?" Ryoma took a deep breath and quoted 'Why did you ignore Ryoma like that?'. "Seems like I did something un-necessary, I'm sorry."

"It's okay… It was for me right?" Ryoma shuffled on the soft bed, as Yukimura walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I don't think you need an asshole like him anyways." He hissed glaring at the innocent phone placed on the floor.

"Why are you being nice to me?"Ryoma suddenly asked out of the blue. Yukimura glanced at Ryoma.

"I just couldn't stand looking at someone suffer this much… Besides… I heard about your dad… and mom…" Yukimura pulled Ryoma into an embrace.

"How…" Ryoma's cat eyes widened.

"As for your dad, he was on the news, and as for your mom, the day I found you nearly dead, I actually found the note your mom left for you.

"oh… I see…" Ryoma relaxed and pressed his face onto Yukimra's ches. "It's warm…" Ryoma mumbled and released himself from the embrace. "I'd better leave now…" He slowly got up.

"You can stay over you know…" Yukimura mumbled, grabbing onto Ryoma's unharmed wrist. Ryoma stopped and looked back

"Are you serious?" He raised an eyebrow. Yukimura turned his head to cover up the shade of red taking over his face and nodded. "Then… I'd better go get my stuff…" Ryoma wriggled free and walked out.

Yukimura mentally slapped himself, 'why oh why did I tell him he could stay here…' he massaged the bridge of his nose and threw himself onto his bed.

Meanwhile…

Yukimura never left Ryoma's head. Going to his house, packing, and even heading back to the child of gods home, Ryoma thought of Yukimura. He blushed bright red, 'do I like him?" he asked himself and tried to picture Yukimura topless. Pale tender skin, muscular and well toned yet skinny,… Ryoma staged just from the thought.

Ryoma rung the doorbell to his savior's house, but someone other than him answered the door.

"Who is it~" a small purple haired boy opened the door.

"Um… I'm Ryoma and I'm looking for Yukimura Seiichi-kun." The boy at the door narrowed his eyes but called for his older brother.

"Oni-chan! There's someone here for you!" and he turned to look at Ryoma again, and reached at a hand and motioned for Ryoma to shake it. "My name is Tatsuki, Yukimura Tatsuki."

"Um… Echizen Ryoma." And he took Tatsuki's and and shook it. Yukimura bolted down the stairs and greeted Ryoma, inviting him in once again.

"Tatsuki, do you mind bringing some tea?" Yukimura looked at his younger brother and smiled. Tatsuki, unlike his brother seemed to be the type that didn't like to smile too much. He glanced at Ryoma blushed slightly and dashed off into the kitchen. Yukimura mentally cursed his younger brother and led Ryoma to his room. Ryoma unpacked and stared at Yukimura

"I'll sleep on the floor Ryoma." Yukimura said as soon as Ryoma went to the closet to look for a futon.

"But…" Ryoma started to argue but Yukimura just cut him off.

"My family doesn't own any futons, so you'll be sleeping on the floor." Ryoma fell silent. "Or… you _could _sleep with me…" Both Yukimura and Ryoma blushed. Just then, Tatsuki busted through the door with 2 coffee mugs filled with hot chocolate.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the tea…" He mumbled and placed them on his brother's desk. He hesitated before speaking again. "You know… Nii-chan, you can stay at my room… My room is carpeted…" Ryoma blinked and looked at Tatsuki.

"If you really don't mind…" Ryoma shrugged and started to gather his stuff once again. While he was doing so, Yukimura and Tatsuki were both glaring at each other, mentally stabbing each other. Finally Tatsuki stuck out his tongue and the battle was over.

"_Why you little_…" Yukimura marched over to Tatsuki, but Tatsuki flitted to Ryoma and clung to him tight.

"Nii-chan wants to hit me…" he made the best puppy-dog-pout he can and looked at Ryoma. Dumfounded by what his brother was doing, Yukimura stopped what he was doing and burst out laughing. Ryoma decided it would be best to ignore this situation, and so he did.

-_BUZZZZZZZZ_-

Tatsuki reached for his older brother's phone and checked who the sender of the message was.

"Nii-chan, it's your girlfriend~" Tatsuki smirked. Ryoma and Yukimura just stared at each other, steam coming out of Ryoma's head.

'_ahhh shit…' _Yukimura thought while he reached out and got the phone from Tatsuki.

'_meet me at _that _place please… now'_ is what it said.

"Uh… Tatsuki, please keep Ryoma company, I'll be right back…" Yukimura grabbed his sweater and without looking back he ran off, leaving the two behind.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Horrible? Good? Disgusting? Revolting? O_O well, either way, Please tell me if you  
approve this new character in there ^^; I think it'll spice things up a bit,  
But if he just pisses you off, I'll take him out... somehow *evil grin*  
Who knows... a random person could come up with a FARRET-gun and AIM FOR TATSUKI'S MOUTH AND KEEEEEEEL HIM!

MUHAHAHAHAHA!

*holiday mode is getting to me*

Please review and STOP MY INSANITY! ^ㅅ^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to Keep Tatsuki, because he will help me with this story =)

Yes.. I know this is VERY short... Shorter than how most of you might want it... and so I made this Chapter 4.5 XD;;;

I made this one short, because I just got an idea about how it should go, and It would be best to end this chapter here ^^

hehe XD

Enjoy please~~ =)

* * *

Chapter 4.5:

'_meet me at_that _place please… now'_ is what it said.

"Uh… Tatsuki, please keep Ryoma company, I'll be right back…" Yukimura grabbed his sweater and without looking back he ran off, leaving the two behind.

Ryoma fell silent to the fact that the moment he felt like living again, it was all torn down. He huddled himself and silently cried. Tatsuki, who was watching Ryoma, went up to him and placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Nii-san… You know? Seiichi-nii doesn't consider that bitch his girlfriend…" Tatsuki slowly rubbed Ryoma's shoulders in comfort.

"Then why…?" Ryoma stopped crying but he looked up and his eyes contacted Tatuski's.

"I they used to date sure, but dating her was how Seiichi-nii figured out he… is gay." Tatsuki observed the other boy waiting for a reaction.

"Your brother's gay?" Ryoma forgot why he was even crying and his mouth twitched upwards forming into a smile. A smile not everyone got to see. Tatsuki gasped and blushed before turning away.

"Seiichi-nii is a lucky guy…" Tatsuki sighed to himself leaving Ryoma all alone in his older brother's room.

Ryoma tucked his knees securely between his two arms and placed his head between his knees, waiting for Yukimura to return…

"Seii…" the woman who demanded Yukimura's appearance whined as she flung herself onto him. Yukimura sighed heavily pulling her off him.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm into guys… Not… girls…" He looked away from her teary eyes and sighed once again. "Look, I'm-"

"I'm pregnant." She interrupted Yukimura, grabbing onto his arms. He stared at her with an unreadable expression.

* * *

A/N: So... Like it? :3

Review please XDD


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Ueki here :3

_**A/N:**__ *looks around and smirks* I'm guessing this was a pretty fast update :3  
muhahahaha! Be awed by my awesomeness ;D lol just kidding. I just love it when Atobe says that.  
It's funny :3  
I don't know why I keep on getting myself into places where it's hard for me to continue. 0.o  
I mean… Okay… Yukimura 'might' have gotten a girl pregnant… so what now 0.0;;  
I hate myself when I write -_-;; But then again… What's a story with ought a little angst? xP_

_Please Enjoy the next chapter~_

_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

_"Seii…" the woman who demanded Yukimura's appearance whined as she flung herself onto him. Yukimura sighed heavily pulling her off him._

_"Didn't I tell you? I'm into guys… Not… girls…" He looked away from her teary eyes and sighed once again. "Look, I'm-"_

_"I'm pregnant." She interrupted Yukimura, grabbing onto his arms. He stared at her with an unreadable expression._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

"What?" Yukimura stared at the girl dumfounded. 'What did she just say? She's… pregnant?'

"You heard me Seii. I'm pregnant, with your baby." The woman's mouth twitched up into a smile and grabbed Yukimura's hands and placed them gently on her stomach. "Soon, our baby will be born and we will live happily. Don't tell me you're not going to take responsibility with the child?" She pouted. Yukimura nearly gagged at her pout. 'ew…' he silently shuddered.

"But… We didn't even sleep together." Yukimura composed his face once more and raised an eyebrow.

"Um… Yeah but you know things like this happen." She shrugged and pulled Yukimura into a kiss which immediately broke off with Yukimura pushing her away.

"Naomi… Fine… I will continue to 'date you' until the baby comes. Then, we'll do a DNA check to see if the baby is really mine." Yukimura narrowed his eyes. Naomi grinned widely and nodded before running off joyfully.

Yukimura sighed heading home. What was he going to tell his prince?

* * *

"Nii-san…" Tatsuki opened the door to find a depressed looking older brother. "What… happened…" he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest.

But Yukimura decided to ignore that question. "Where's Ryoma?" He looked around looking for him.

"Ryo-nii is sleeping… I don't think you should bother him." He cleared his throat. "So… What the fuck happened?" he asked once again.

Yukimura lead both of them into Tatsuki's room and started to explain everything. Tatsuki's expression turned sour with disgust towards his older brother.

"Nii-san… I can't believe you…"

"I know… but what can I do?" Yukimura growled. "She's telling me the baby is mine… and you know how I am towards this kind of stuff…"

"So… You're leaving me too?" a hushed voice came from the door. To their surprise, Ryoma was leaning against the door-frame and tears were flowing down his cheeks. His expression remained cold as he stared from one brother to another. "Of course… What was I expecting from the sadistic captain of Rikkai-dai… Sorry to have bothered you."

"Ryoma… Wait up!" Before the two could do anything, Ryoma sprinted towards the exit to their house and kept on going.

"You messed up big time nii-san… and…" Tatsuki's hand came in contact with the older's cheek. It burned with hate and disgust. "I hate you for that." Tatsuki shoved Yukimura out the door and slammed it, a click following afterwards.

"Shit…" he bit his bottom lips as he ran from where he was standing to where Ryoma could have gone.

* * *

"What the hell was I thinking… Getting my fucking hopes up like that…" Ryoma sobbed into the palm of his hands silently. Before he even realized, he was at a near-by park. Backing up against the tree, he slowly slid down all the memory rushing back to him. He continued to sob painfully and silently and eventually, tiring himself out to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey, do you think he's okay?" Ryoma woke to a familiar voice whispering above him, but continued to lay still.

"Ore-sama don't know… but the brat looks like he's just asleep…"Another familiar voice whispered. Ryoma felt cool hands carefully poking his cheeks. Startled by the sudden behavior, he decided to 'wake up'.

"mmmhm…" He groaned as he slowly got up, opening his eyes. In front of him, he saw the last person he ever expected to see. Sanada and Atobe were both looking at him curiously. Sanada and Atobe both noticed that Ryoma's bright gold eyes that was once filled with determination was now no more. Ryoma stared at the two of them and only found pity in them.

"Whaddya want…" Ryoma grumbled slowly getting up.

"Ore-sama demands to know what you are doing here all alone in the park sleeping." Atobe raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"none of your business…" Ryoma grumbled and averted his eyes away from the two.

"That's true." Sanada replied eyes cold. "But unfortunately it is, because Seiichi called again." He sighed. Atobe stared at the two.

"Is there something Ore-sama is unaware of ahn?" He demanded an answer. The Atobe's didn't like not knowing things.

"Well you see Atobe, Yukimura found Ryoma in the bathroom fa—"

"Wait! It's nothing." Ryoma interrupted. He pleaded for silence. "I don't need to be reminded…" He mumbled loud enough for the two to hear.

"I'll tell you later." Sanada whispered in Atobe's ear. Atobe raised an eyebrow but nodded letting the subject drop.

"Well then, at least tell Ore-sama why you are sleeping in the park instead of your house." Atobe reached over and let his fingers slide through the soft strands of Ryoma's hair.

"I… have nowhere to go to…" Ryoma trembled thinking back to the accident. "I'm not needed in this world… not anymore…" He added in a softer voice. Whatever Atobe was expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

"Then, would you like to stay at Ore-sama's place?" Atobe offered a hand. "Since Ore-sama is feeling so generous, he will even let you stay in Ore-sama's room with the magnificent Ore-sama." He puffed his chest indicating how important he is.

"That will be un-necessary Atobe-kun." Ryoma flinched from hearing a new voice added into the conversation.

"What is it ahn?" He raised an eyebrow at Yukimura, and Sanada trudged off so he could stand next to his best friend.

"Ryoma will be staying at my place." Yukimura said. However Atobe smirked.

"But it doesn't look like the brat wants to go to your place." Atobe looked down at Ryoma who was holding onto the bottom of Atobe's shirt and looking away from Yukimura. Yukimura's heart sank to the very bottom of hell. Ryoma lightly tugged on Atobe's shirt, wanting to leave the scene. A smirk spread on Atobe's face once again and the two walked off to where a big limousine was waiting.

"What did you do Seii?" Sanada asked concerned for his best friend.

"I messed up big time." Yukimura sighed and dropped down on the same tree that Ryoma was leaning against. 'Oh god… What should I do now… how do I get my little prince back…'

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay… So far that's all I have, and don't worry, Yukimura will get his little prince back._

_Eventually…  
And I think I'll make Atobe a bad guy here… hehe *eyes glistenes*_

_**PS: I apologize to Denizen of the night, because I think I twisted the story in a way Denizen might not want it to flow… this was originally a request so yeah… ^^;;**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** And finally the bitch updates this story ^^ Haha... Yeah... sorry that took some time... A LONG time to update... I guess I don't really have an excuse... I was my fault for starting all these stories at the same time... and sticking to one of them... then starting a new one... _  
_Yeah, my other fics are going to be updated as well, and hopefully as soon as I can, so... I hope you look forward to reading some of my other stuff :D _

_-Of course, most of it is BoyXBoy so I don't know how many people would like to read that XD- _

_Please enjoy this chapter :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ahh… So that's what happened…" Atobe shot a quick glance towards Ryoma, and just as quickly, looked away from him. Curled into a little ball, Ryoma silently listened to the conversation between Atobe and Sanada. Either Sanada was screaming, or Atobe was deaf, because he could hear everything that was being said. He squirmed uncomfortably as he recalled his recent memories. Ryoma chuckled melancholy. Shaking his head from side to side; he couldn't believe how pathetic he has gotten. Noiselessly uncovering the wristband on his left wrist, he couldn't help but wonder why his rivals were so willing to help him so much. Didn't he piss them off enough when they were participating in the tournament?

"What? Yukimura did?" At the mention of the demigods' name, Ryoma visibly cringed. Atobe, who noticed this, frowned. "Why aren't the Seigaku brats helping him, ahn?" Atobe hissed in to his phone. That was probably the mystery question everyone was dying to know the answer to. Even Ryoma didn't know what he did to just suddenly… lose everyone he used to call friend. Disappointed, Atobe said his goodbyes and closed his phone shut. Ryoma briefly looked up to try and read the emotions going across the 'King's' face, but sighed in defeat, as there were too many. Feeling a sudden jolt of pain running throughout his body, Ryoma whimpered and looked down at the source of his discomfort. He had been gripping his left arm… or to be more exact… his wrist. Alarmed, Atobe turned to the source of Ryoma's whimper. When he realized it was Ryoma's wrist, he decided to not question him, as he already knew why the cuts where there. Sanada had already informed him.

"Brat" Atobe couldn't help but mutter under his breath. Raising his eyebrows, he placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulders and squeezed it slightly for reassurance. At the sudden warmth, Ryoma turned to face Atobe and gazed at him with lifeless eyes. Atobe decided to go for it.

"Do you have absolutely no idea why the Seigaku idiots are doing this to you?" Ryoma dropped his gaze to the floor and sadly shook his head. Although Atobe would never voice this out loud, he'd always liked the brat; not in the 'love' kind of way, but in the 'brotherly' kind of way.

"Ore-sama sees…" Atobe released Ryoma's shoulders from his hand, and instead of dropping to his side, he placed his hands on Ryoma's head and gently started ruffling it. Eyes widening in obvious surprise, Ryoma turned his head so that his eyes could meet with Atobe's.

"Monkey King…" Bursting out into a spasm of laughter, Atobe withdrew his hand from Ryoma's head and clutched his stomach. Ryoma, taken back by the sudden mood, tilted his head, wondering what he had said.

"Even in this situation, you insist in calling Ore-sama by that crude name" Atobe wiped a single drop of tear from his eye. The corner of Ryoma's mouth threatened to twitch up.

"Once a Monkey King, will always be a Monkey King." Ryoma scoffed, un-cuddling his legs and allowing them to drop. Atobe chuckled lightly to what Ryoma said, and the rest of the car ride went in comfortable silence.

* * *

"_What?_" Sanada's mouth dropped open uncharacteristically and stared at Yukimura, expressing his mental shock very effectively.

"Yeah.. I don't…" Yukimura grumbled. "But honestly I've never-" Sanada raised his hand, stopping Yukimura from saying anything else.

"I believe you, don't worry." He took a deep breath and continued, "I have a friend who might be able to do some investication on this issue, I'll ask him-"

This time, Yukimura interrupted, "We could just ask Oshitari from Hyotei." Yukimura paused, watching for Sanada's reaction. When Sanada motioned him to continue, he drew in a deep breath and continued again. "Because, as far as I know, they are just as found of the Seigaku freshmen as we are." Sanada rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You're right…" Sanada's eyes widened. "It was probably stupid of me to think Inui would come help anyways…" Yukimura raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"What made you thing, that a Seigaku would help us with this when they've already abandoned their teammate?" Sanada flinched from the vemon of Yukimura's voice.

"I didn't…" He said honestly. "I was just… hoping…" Sanada sighed and flipped his phone open and dialed Atobe's number to tell him about the plan.

* * *

The blue haired boy looked down at his phone in annoyance. He wasn't allowed to pick up any phone calls in the library, and seeing as he was in the library, doing his homework… you could just imagine. Oshitari would've ignored the call in normal circumstances, but when he checked his phone, he could see Atobe's number lighting up. He swiftly stood up, his cell phone in his hand, and walked out of the library.

"Hello?" Oshitari adjusted his glasses with his index finger and gently leaned against the wall.

"What took you so long? Ore-sama was getting tired of waiting!" Atobe growled in irritation from the other side. Oshitari sighed.

"I was in the library, researching for my extended essay; which, may I remind you, is due in a week." He replied. Oshitari could just imagine Atobe dismissing the thought by swatting it away with his 'royal' hand.

"Ore-sama would like to ask you to do something for him." Just as Oshitari predicted, Atobe had dismissed his comment about the essay.

"What is it this time?" Oshitari was used to doing favors for Atobe, probably because he was a little bit like his best friend.

"Ore-sama would like you to investigate on a woman named 'Naomi Tonsho'." Oshitari had to admit; he was a little surprised at the request.

"Naomi Tonsho?" Oshitari asked, unable to hide the shock value that name had for him.

"That's right. Do you know anything about her?" Atobe raised an eyebrow, noticing the change in the others' voice.

"Are you talking about Naomi Tonsho as in… The hostess Naomi Tonsho?" Now, Atobe was shocked.

"Hostess?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well… ex-hostess." Oshitari admitted. "She recently quitted when one of her customers screwed her without a condom and she got pregnant." Atobe's mouth twitched upwards at the new information.

"oh…? Is that right…" Atobe chuckled, which made Oshitari swallow the saliva he had gathered in his mouth. It was never good with Atobe chuckled like that. "Please do some further research and find out more about her." With that being said, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

'_Naomi, that bitch… She was going to pay…' _ Atobe thought mentally. '_But… Just in case this information is… inaccurate, Ore-sama will not reveal this information to his friends…'_

'_Yet…'_

* * *

_**A/N:** That concludes the chapter for now, but ooooh... I'll write a lot more for my next chappie ^^ _


End file.
